


Sweet Nothings

by ScifiSOS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's not as bad of an angst as it could be though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScifiSOS/pseuds/ScifiSOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's given everything to Thedas. She's given more to Solas. Bits and pieces of herself.</p>
<p>But all he's given her are sweet nothings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Ghewen Lavellan x Solas
> 
> Been listening to Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch  
> And started doodling a solas x lavellan drawing because of it  
> And of course that isn’t enough  
> So here.
> 
> Solas really isn't in it much. But still :U

Ghewen could remember his touch vividly. Always gentle, immediately turning into something more rough– like he had never thought of pursuing more.  The bruising grip of her hips as if she would slip away at any second. It was almost as if she was a new, fleeting, whim.

In the end, that is exactly what she is.

She is his distraction. Something forbidden, that he should not have tasted.

 She gave her heart and he held it close to his lips and whispered sweet nothings. Yet she gave more of herself. Her history, her vallaslin, her trust, her love, her _voice_ , she has given everything. Now…

Now every whisper is the worst, it tugs at her soul and leaves it empty.

Leaves her hollow.

She is nothing but his distraction. A small hesitance on his behalf.

Ghewen releases a sob, curled up on her bed, pulling her hair with her hands.

Hand.

Shit.

She knows she looks like shit. Sleeping is hard, because he visits in her dreams and stares wistfully. She has seen it, so it is reflected – even here.

She tries to ignore him, **_she swears she tries so hard_** , but her heart still flutters at the sight of him. Wolf or no.

Right now, she is asleep. Asleep and dreaming of herself sobbing on her bed. It is pathetic.

It is worse because he is here. It is always visible when he slips in, as if their two dreams are clashing.

She wants to scream. ‘I’m here! I am right here; you don’t have to stay away. Let it all go and be happy with me.’

She wants to scream. ‘BASTARD. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING. YOU LIED TO ME. **_YOU USED ME_**!’

She thinks of everything he has put her through and it is hard to learn. She feels twisted and used, so utterly wrecked.

She is living on memories of every touch, every whisper, every sigh.

It is eating away at her heart.

So she wants to scream.

It isn’t easy for her to let it go, swallowing every single word because his eyes are sorrowful and because she’s so **_fucking_** pathetic.

She watches her chest rise and fall as she gasps for air. She tugs on her hair more, relishing that her dream registers the pain. It distracts her, from him. From her thoughts.

She’s so tired, she wants to be done with this world.

She lets out a laughing sob and claws at her face as she tries to drive out his words:

_In another world…_

She pulls and pulls and pulls and scratches – then…

A hand. She pauses and feeling how stiff it is while holding her arms – arm. She can feel that he never intended to do so.

She doesn’t look at him, she can’t. She shakes her head and she can feel her emotions spinning out of control.

Because it’s not enough. _She’s not enough._ It’s not enough to know that he cares because it’s nothing but an empty action.

Because when she wakes up she’ll be left with naught. Her sobbing worsens and she feels as if she’s drowning. To tired to hope, when there will be no one to hold her when she wakes.

His voice is like a murmur in the background. She can feel his arms swallow her whole. She can feel his body tremble against hers as they melt into their dream together.

Then she’s reminded that love is warm and painful. That she’s love and lost before, never this intensely, but it’s not new. She grips at him as tightly as she could, sobs still wracking her body. Apologies are spilling out of his lips, words whispered so sweetly. Vhenan, he calls her.

_Ma Vhenan_.

She knows they will be sweet nothings in the real world. But here, this is their world- for now. Forever, if she can manage.

She realizes that she loves too deeply. She would never be able to let him destroy himself or the world.

She can feel something flutter within her chest, it’s unknown, but she grasps it. Because right now, every touch and whisper is empty air.

She presses her lips against his chest, feeling his lips against the top of her head. Right over his heart, she whispers.

“In another world…” She presses digs her fingers into his shoulder then rubs it gently. “Ma vhenan, You give me such sweet nothings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I did very little editing so...yeah whoop. Sorry I'm too pooped to do stuff like that.
> 
> Though I was thinking of working on a fanfiction [not posted] called Lyrium Lines *coughsfenrislovecough*   
> Damn handsome angst elves
> 
> Then I was thinking of doing a Mass Effect/Dragon Age crossover where Shepard is reborn as the inquisitor.  
> Most likely she'll be Ghewen because I love writing Ghewen. Though I was thinking of trying it without her being the Inquisitor [but Vayla is] but idk it just doesn't work out well. So I might not write it at all. But I love my Trudy Shepard. And I always wondered if anything would change with a Shepard bulldozing through Thedas.


End file.
